The Naruto Show
by midd
Summary: A show about Naruto... well, not really. Random character and as usual, CRAZY fans! Shounen-ai hints
1. Show 1

sThe Naruto Show

A/N: you know what? I need a psychiatrist here…. 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own them. If I do, there will be some new plots await…  

Relationships: KakaIru, Slight SasuNaru, Slight Sakura bashing thing (not that I hate her or something..)

Location: A show somewhere, just use your imagination. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakashi: HAI! Welcome everyone to the Naruto show! 

Audience: YAY!!!!! 

Hai, hai, now I honored to be the one who will bring you the pleasure! Me, Hatake Kakashi!

Audience: KYAAAAAA!!!! KAKASHI WE LOVEEEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU...!!!!!!!

Kakashi: hai, arigato mina-san! *wink*

Audience: KYAAAAAAA!!!! *some audience faint*

Kakashi: Now, let the show begin, our first- ow, you, you on the left side, yes, the blonde, would you like to-

Voice: KAKASHI!!!!!! *angry voice*

Kakashi: *Sweatdrop* ah, let's continue where we drop off, otherwise ill lose my head for sure! 

Audience: *whisper* I think that was Iruka, yes, yes, you think so too *whisper continues*

Blonde girl from the left: damn!

Kakashi: hai, mina-san, let's move on, shall we, stop the whispering thing please. I know that already...

Audience: aww... ^__^

Kakashi: Well, our first guest is Uzumaki Naruto!

Audience: HOKAGE HOKAGE HOKAGE!!! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *creating a wave movement*

Kakashi: Have a seat, Naruto.

Naruto: YEAH! Ill become a Hokage, you just wait!!!!!!!!!!! WAITTTT!!!! ME!!! THE NEXT HOKAGE!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!

Kakashi: yes, I would hope so, now have a seat, Naruto ^__^;;;;

Audience: NARUTO..!!! NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO!!!!!!

Kakashi: Anyhow, our second guest is Hatane Sakura!

Guy audience: SAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUURRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! You're sooo dead sexy! SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (A/N: I don't think so…)

Girl audience: DIE BITCH!!!!!! Stay away from SASUKE!!!!!!!!! He belongs with Naruto! 

Naruto: WHAT?! I'm NOT a homo here! 

Girl audience: LIYING is bad!

Naruto: WHAT!?????????? With Sasuke????? I'd rather be dead!

Girl audile: LYING IS BAD!!!!!! *threatening voice, angry ayes, mad audience*

Naruto: .... well I guess we'll see later???

Sakura: ….um, hi? ^_^; *feels ignored*

Guy audience: WEEEEEEEELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEYYYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! (A/N: I don't)

Girl audience: *nod* you better!

Naruto: *mutter* angry fans are scary… 

Kakashi: Let's move on! The next one is-

Audience: SSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KILLL MEEE!!!! LOVE ME!!!!! I LOVE YOU! SASUKE YOU'RE MY HEROOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEE LLOOOOVVEEEEEE YOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! *and so on and forth*

Kakashi: ..... Well I guess you all know already, Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasuke:  *glare*

Audience: KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kakashi: Now..

Audience: *Still screaming* SASUKE!!!!! ICE MAN WE LOVE YOU!!!! YOU FREEZEEE MY HEART!!! SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: Now, now, please-

Audience: SASUKE--ohhhSASUKE---- WEEE LOOOVEEE YOUUUUU!!!! *singing a rhythm of home-made song*

Kakashi: everyone, please-

Audience: SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE~! *cheering continues*

Sasuke: *glare* (A/N: Does he ever gets tired?) 

Audience: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Kakashi: don't make me use the eye... 

Audience: SASUUUUUKKKK----------- ........ *become silent as grave*

Kakashi: now ^^, the last one of our guest tonight is... Umino Iruka!

Audience: IIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: yes, yes, Iruka, come forward, honey

Audience: AWWWWW.... Sweeettt!!!!! 'Honey!' *another love name shouting*

Iruka: -//////////////////////- *come silently and sit*

Kakashi: oh, don't sit over there, sit here... *patting his lap*

Audience: KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! YAOIIIIIIII!!!!!

Iruka: KAKASHI!!!!!

Kakashi: oh, fine, just sit here, okay! *pointing to his next*

Iruka: No! 

Kakashi: Come on, Iruka-honey.

Iruka: STOP calling me 'honey!!!!'

Audience: aw, lover's quarrel… ^O^

Iruka: SHUT UP!! *//////*

Kakashi: Please….

Iruka: No!

Kakashi: Iruka…

Iruka: NO!

Kakashi: please, please??

Iruka: NO! I said NO and it will still be a NO!

Kakashi: fine, I'm tired let's go home.

Audience: EEEEEEHHHHHHH???!?!? WHYYY???

Kakashi: *smirk* Iruka won't sit beside me…. *pretending to sulk* (A/N: I KNOW this wouldn't happen normally, but I really want to write this)

Audience: AAAWWWW……

Kakashi: Please honey, my dolphin…

Iruka: NO!

Audience: COME ON!!!! JUST SIT BESIDE HIM, OKAY?!????????

Iruka: ...fine.

Iruka: *sits*

Iruka: ....

Audience: ....

Kakashi: …

Iruka: .........STOP TOUCHING MY ASS!!!!!!!!

Audience: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! BUSTED!!!!!!! 

Kakashi: Well, well, not a very patient man am I?

Audience: *faints* TOOOO MUCH YAOI!!!!

Iruka: O/////////////////////O

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke: o////0 didn't know Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei swing that way...

Kakashi: you know, I'm supposed to bring you a show about these guys, *points at Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke* but I'll say you guys could wait for the next day, right?

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke: nani?

Kakashi: I have some unfinished business here with Iruka! *dirty grins*

Iruka: NANI?! What are you talking about, Kakashi!?! 

Audience: NO PROBLEM!!!!!!

Naruto: well we have **SOME** problem here!!!!!!!!!!!!

KakaIru fans: SHUT UP!!!!!!! Go and make out somewhere with Sasuke!

Naruto, Sasuke: WHAT?????  o////o 

Naruto: *muttering* did he know? How did he know??? 

Sasuke: heh! With that dobe??

Naruto, Sasuke: ……….. *uncomfortable silence*

Sakura: Sasuke-kun??? Why are you blushing?? 

Audience: ..... *smiling*

Kakashi: .... *smiling*

Iruka: Kakashi, tell me you're not seri---- UMPH!!!!!!!

Kakashi: Ja~na everyone!!! *kidnapping Iruka who is shouting screams of protest*

Some audience: HUH? Come on, you could wait…. *some are protesting – it's honestly natural*

Kakashi: Full detail tomorrow.

All audience: BYE BYE! HAVE A GOOD TIME!!!! ^^

End of chap 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: 

If you are like it and wanna encouraging me for making this story, or show, whatever, tell me. If not, well, not blaming you guys, have a good day. ^_^

Adieu 


	2. Show 2

The Naruto Show

--

--

Disclaimer: This show is mine BWAHAHAHAHA!!! ::evil laugh::

Status: NOT beta-ed. So if you see any 'slight' grammar mistakes...bear with them, coz I don't care that much.

So, enjoy yourself!

--

--

Kakashi: MINA! Welcome again to The Naruto Show with me, Hatake Kakashi!

Audience: KAAAAAAAAKAAASSSHHIIII...!!!!

Kakashi: Hai, hai, thanks a lot, mina, now, let's continue the yesterday.

Audience: OKAY!

Kakashi: .................where was I??

Naruto: you haven't even start, Kakashi-sensei

Sakura: yea, you left with Iruka-sensei doing something we know what.

Sasuke: Hn. (A/N: --;;)

Kakashi: well, let's start then!

Audience: WHERE'S IRUKA????

Sakura: right, sensei, where is Iruka-sensei?

Naruto: E??

Kakashi: Maa, we overdosed last night... I guess he's tired.

Naruto: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!

Sasuke: .... ::blush:: ....

Sakura: and you left him?

Kakashi: maa, you can put it that way...

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke: EEEEEEE???!!!! (A/N: but not really, Sasuke didn't say the 'eee' thing, he just show his shocked expression)

Naruto: I bet the pervert will get beaten up when he arrived at home...

Sakura: Yea yeah! I can't believe this person is our sensei.

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: KYAAA Sasuke you're so cool!!

Kakashi: AUDIENCE! You all probably remember that I promised details...

Audience: YOU DID!

Naruto: I think it's not just 'probably'.

Kakashi: yes, that's why I'm about to tell you that..

Audience: (listening intently)

**DRUMS**

Kakashi: Ah... Last night was amazing...

Audience: ::LISTENING:: YEEESS???

Kakashi: When we were still on the street, we barely hold ourselves....

Naruto: STOP IT!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Sasuke: .......::blush:: ....

Sakura: Wow, Sensei, you're so bold....

Kakashi: And when he screamed my name...

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!

Audience: NARUTO SHUT UP!!

Sasuke: ....::BLUSH:: ... (A/N: He's actually LISTENING!!)

Sakura: Sasuke??

Kakashi: And when we made love....

Naruto: MY EARS ARE CONTAMINATED!!!!!!!! IRUKA SENSEI FORGIVES ME!!!

Audience: HE FORGIVES YOU ALLREADY SO SHUT UP!!

Naruto: ...really?? Oh well, then it's okay.

Audience: (--)...

Sasuke: ::blushing furiously::

Sakura: Sasuke??

Kakashi: And do you want to hear more?

Audience: YES WE DO!!

Sasuke: (--) ::silently agreeing as well::

Kakashi: ...Well it's too bad coz I won't say more than this.

Audience: NAAANNDEEEE????

Kakashi: BECAUSE!

Audience: BECAUSE????

Kakashi: BECAUSE! ..........JUST BECAUSE!!

Audience: EEEEEEEE???????????????? SO CRUEL!!!

Kakashi: TRUE! So sorry to you all! But the show must go on!

Audience: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Kakashi: yes! The show must go on! ::Romeo and Juliet theme song.. Dramatic scene::

Sasuke: ...damn....

Sakura: KYAA Sasuke, you say SOMETHING you're sooo cool... ::drool::

Kakashi: wipe it out, Sakura. NOW! AUDIENCE!!!

Audience: YEEESSS

Kakashi: LISTEN TO ME!

Naruto: what is he? Messiah??

Sakura: SssHH!! Naruto, Shut up!

Kakashi: WE HAVE.....

Audience: !!!!!! anticipating moment

Kakashi: SPECIAL GUESTS!!!!

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: EEE?? You're not even start with us yet!!! (A/N: Sasuke just 'hn'-ed again. I know again because of his expression can be put the same as Naruto and Sakura's loud protest)

Kakashi: maa, I think it would be more interesting if we mix it, ne?

Audience: YYYEEESSS!!!!

Sasuke: ...just tell us you skip yesterday's part and now have to do double...

Sakura: KYAAA!! Sasuke!! You said a sentence!!! SO COOL!! ::drool::

Kakashi: NOW! BEHOLD!

**::doki doki::**

Kakashi: GAI!!!!!

All: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????

Gai: HIAAAAA!!! KONICHIWA MINA!!!!

Audience: ............................................................................................................

Gai: THE SUN IS SHINING BRIGHT AND IT'S TIME FOR MY ARRIVING!!!

A voice from the back: go Gai!

Gai: BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!! WHAT A DAY OF YOUTH!

Naruto: we're in the studio, eyebrow-freak. We can't see the sun.

Sasuke: it's night.

Sakura: yea, Sasuke-kun's right!

Gai: WWWHAAATTTEEEVVVEERRR!!!! BWAHAHHAHHAHAHA

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: ........... (--')

Kakashi: So GAI!

Gai: Yes, my rival Kakashi? ::still with his 'PING' smile and a thumb up::

Kakashi: what is your favorite color?

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: ............::they can't believe what a lame question Kakashi asked::

Gai: OH MY RIVAL KAKASHI!! That is un-observant of you to ignore the fact that my favorite color is GREEN Of course!! 'PING'

Kakashi: I see..

Naruto: ...wouldn't that be obvious?

Sasuke: for once, I agree with the dobe.

Sakura: KYAAAA!! SASUKE you're SOOO cool!!

Kakashi: ...and that's it for GAI!!!

Audience: !!! HAYAI!!! (A/N: it means 'SO FAST!' readers. In case you didn't know)

Naruto: should have known he would do that...

Sakura: Sensei! Isn't Gai-sensei is our Guest Star? Shouldn't he speak more?

Sasuke: Hn.

Kakashi: No, Sakura, I said that he's the Special Guest. That means he appeared for just a 'fling' here. It's very important to look beneath the underneath. And I think Gai has spoken enough.

Naruto: Yeah, well he DID make a long entrance speech...

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: KYAAA!! SASUKE YOU'RE SO SMART!!!

Naruto: He didn't say anything!!

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: KYAAA!!! SASUKE!! NARUTO IS SO DUMB!! HE'S JUST JEALOUS!!

Naruto: WHA--

Kakashi: NOW GAI!! I thank you for coming. See you next time!

Gai: NO PROBLEM MY RIVAL KAKASHI!! 'PING' this proves that I'm greater than you! That I was able to be chosen as the SPECIAL "FLING" GUEST STAR!! Kakashi, my rival, we will see next time and it will be my VICTORY!! Don't forget about that Kakashi! MY RIVAL KAKASHI, the time of youth has come to take me, and I shall spread my words of love to people! Good bye my rival Kakashi.

Audience: ...... ::all are amazed by the bullshit Gai was saying::

Kakashi: ...did you say anything? ::really looks like he hadn't heard A SINGLE THING he said::

Gai: THAT IS SO GREAT OF YOU MY RIVAL KAKASHI!! No wonder you are MY rival. I shall see you next time.

**::Wooosh!! Gai is gone::**

Naruto: what the hell was that about?!

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: KYAAA!! SASUKE YOU'RE SO COOL!! I ::drool:: LOVE ::drool:: YOU ::drooooooooolll::

Some random Audience: Look! Sakura is drooling! Again! ...wow, she sure has a lot of saliva...

The rest of the Audience: ::nod their heads:: We notice...

Kakashi: well, Audience! THAT'S IT FOR TODAY!!

Audience: WHAT??!

Naruto: ...should have know he'd say that...

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: ::drool and keep drooling::

Kakashi: ignoring the sound of protest from one thousand audiences A Have a nice night and see you tomorrow in THE NARUTO SHOW!! Good bye coz I have to get home before 10 or else Iruka would lock the door already.

Naruto: ...I shouldn't even come today...

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: ::still drooling::

Kakashi: Goodnight and sleep tight!!

**::Whoosh! He's Gone!::**

Everyone: ::silence::

Camera man: YES! CUT!!

Audience: ...

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: ....

Nartuo: ...who the hell sleep at 10 pm anyway?!

And the author closes the story...And thus, today's show mentions that Gai's favorite color is green. 'PING'

tbc-

---

A/N: And I took Gai's 'PING' from someone's fic (and I'm sorry I can't remember), it's because I can't describe the sound of Gai's PING ::cries::

I'm sorry and thank you for that. Hope you're okay with it.

So what do you think?

Like it? No go? Go?


	3. show 3

A/N: Just so you know...

A Audience

Get it? Cool.

Now read.

Kakashi: Hello again ladies....

A: HELLO KAKASHI

Kakashi: ...and gents...

Male A: HELLO TOO!!

Kakashi: Since you all know that my team 7 kids haven't got a chance to speak in the last show...

A: TRUE

Kakashi: And the previous one either...

A: VERY TRUE

Kakashi: That's why I'm about to finish the job now!

A: AWSOME

Kakashi: And now, welcome! Naruto!

A: WELCOME AGAIN NARUTO

Naruto: ...And I didn't know why I came today...

Kakashi: So Naruto...

Naruto: Hai sensei?

Kakashi: What's your favorite color?

A: ..... (--)

Naruto: orange of course

Kakashi: And what's your favorite food?

A: RAMEN!!

Naruto: Wouldn't that be obvious already??

Kakashi: So?

Naruto: It's ramen, Sensei...

Kakashi: GREAT! And that's it for Naruto!! See you!

Naruto: ....Should have know he'd do that....

A: WE ARE NOT SATISFIED!!

Naruto: Obviously....

A: BUT BYE-BYE NARUTO!!!

Naruto: You're all insane....

(A/N: Yeah, Midd made Naruto to be sarcastic in this but she doesn't care because she thinks it's funny...--;)

Kakashi: And welcome the next one....PAM PAM PAM!! UCHIHA..

A: SASUKE!!!!!!

Female A: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sasuke: .....

Kakashi: Hello Sasuke.

Sasuke: Stare

Kakashi: What's your favorite color?

Sasuke: Hn.

Kakashi: And that means...

Sasuke: Hn.

Kakashi: .....

A: .......

Kakashi......Are you answering this or not?

Sasuke: Hn.

A: ..............YOU'RE STILL COOL DON'T WORRY

Sasuke: Hn.

K: ......What a bastard. Anyway... What do you think of Sakura?

Sasuke: ....................................................annoying.

Yaoi fans: SUPER TRUE

Kakashi: What is your purpose in life?

Sasuke: ::getting work up – FLAME in the background:: To avenge my brother. I have to kill him! I am an avenger! I life to avenge my family! He killed all my clans.. my father and my mother... I have to kill him! My brother, the ones I used to love, he betrayed me! ::FIRE:: His betrayal to his own clan cost a lot of grieve in my life! He is my brother, yet my enemy! I have to kill him to avenge the clan! I have to! I am an avenger!! ::FIRE FIRE::

Kakashi: I think I get your point already, Sasuke

Sasuke: ....Hn, good.

A: cries THAT IS SO SAD!

(A/N: Yeah, like they didn't know it already! Sasuke's in angst-mode)

Kakashi: And last one, Sasuke.

Sasuke: ::Stare::

Kakashi: What do you think of me?

A: ........... (--)

Sasuke: .................what do you think?

Kakashi: I bet it's all the good parts.

A: DON'T BE SHY!! (They are all expecting some KakaSasu, too bad, since I'm the author, that's not gonna happen)

Sasuke: ....ah, Iruka.

A: WHERE?!

Kakashi: I WAS JOKING IRUKA!! ::he SEEMS to be VERY panic::

And then they all realized that it's a lie....One.Big.Fat.Lie.

Sasuke: Hn.

A: TOO BAD ::hoping to see some lover's quarrel::

Kakashi: What do you mean 'too bad'?! It almost cost me my life...very good, Sasuke... To see beneath the underneath...

Sasuke: .....

A: SO?

Kakashi: So that's it! Thank you for coming, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hn.

A: AWWW SASUKE!!! I LOVE YOU!! GOODBYE!! TAKE CARE..

And Whoosh! Sasuke's gone.

Kakashi: aaah...Sugi wa... (The next one is...) Sakura, come forward.

Sakura: ::bouncing around:: Hi everyone!

Male A: HELLO TO YOU TOO SAKURA!

Sakura: ::do some girly dance::

Female A: DISGUSTING. (A/N: midd agrees)

Male A: AMAZING

Kakashi: Anyway, Sakura, what's your fav color?

S: ::giggle:: Sensei, of course it's pink!! I love pink!

Kakashi: ::remembered that her hair is pink – that's not natural guys:: ....I notice... So what do you like?

Sasuke: ::giggle:: Sasuke!

K: ....and what do you dislike?

Sakura: ::flame:: NARUTO!

Yaoi Fans: WE DISLIKE YOU

Female Fans: SO DO WE

Kakashi: I meant 'what' but you answered anyway so let's move on.

Sakura: ::giggle:: (A/N: and wonder what that means... the giggling stuff.)

Kakashi: Why do you like Sasuke?

Sakura: Because, Sensei! He's amazing! Sasuke is so cool. He's so strong and kakoi Sasuke is amazing!! ::giggle::

Female Yaoi Fans: HE IS BUT YOU'RE NOT!

Sakura: Hidoi ne ::giggle::

Kakashi: Saa, anyway, Sakura, this is ::pull out a paper out of nowhere:: a special request from the author to asks you a question: Lee has been so in love with you since we know not but his love is one sided because you love Sasuke...

Sakura: ::giggle:: Oh Lee...

Kakashi: And wonder...::sarcastic tone from midd:: with your consideration ::End of sarcastic tone from midd:: What if the world ends and you are the only one survives...

Sakura: ::giggle/blushing/whatever she does when she's flattered the author doesn't give a shit::

Kakashi: with Lee and Naruto...

Sakura: EEEE?! What about Sasuke?!

Kakashi: and which one will you choose to preserve humanity? That's a very interesting question indeed...

Sakura: NONE!! I'D RATHER DIE!!

Kakashi: But she demands an answer between the two...

Sakura: ...::sigh:: I guess it'll be Lee. Since he's so nice...but that's if the world is ending...I want to marry Sasuke....

A: YOU CAN'T!

Sakura: AND WHY NOT?!

Yaoi Fans: BECAUSE HE BELONGS WITH NARUTO!!

Sakura: BULLSHIT! (A/N: aa, _imagine_ Sakura screaming 'bullshit' ;)

A: IT'S NOT!

Sakura: IT IS!

A: IS NOT!

Sakura: YES IT IS!

A: NO IT'S NOT!

Sakura: TOO

A: NOT!

Sakura: TOO YOU BITCHES!

A: NOT YOU WITCH!

Sakura: TOO

A: NOT!

Kakashi: And that concludes our show tonight....::wink:: see you next time in Naruto Show, with me, Hatake Kakashi.

And whoosh! Kakashi is gone to Iruka and start doing some kinky stuff.

And the ranting goes on even if the show is over, but the author is too tired to write them all coz I might take another page and the readers may have all know the result already.. that midd is a yaoi fans so Sakura is definitely, obviously, undeniably, WRONG.

**Meanwhile in the backstage...**

Naruto: Why does everyone thinks we're gay, Sasuke? Furthermore, with YOU????

Sasuke: Ceh, like I want to, dobe. ::blush:: (A/N: And he blushes real hard!)

**Meanwhile in Lee's house...**

Lee: SAKURA CHOSE ME!!! MEEEE!!!!!!!

::and do the victory dance until someone knocked him out::

And the show is over.

So it's time for the readers to review... and to say if they want to sign in any character for the next show.

And thus, farewell and midd is sorry if this chap seems to be rather lame. --

Adieu!


End file.
